Mon homme était un obsédé et rien ne l'a changé
by Niwolah
Summary: EXO : BaekYeol, ChanBaek / Lemon détaillé / MS de 6 parties dont chacune peut se lire indépendamment des autres et constitue un OS à part entière. Chanyeol est à son club de snooker, laissant Baekhyun seul à la maison. Comme à chaque fois, celui-ci passe la soirée avec son meilleur ami à discuter de tout et de rien. Ou plutôt à se dévoiler. Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?


_Author: _Niwolah  
_Pairing: _BaekYeol  
_Note 1: _Ceci est un multi-shots qui comportera six d'entre elles pourra se lire indépendamment des autres même si je ferai en sorte d'y mettre une chronologie.  
_Note 2: _C'est la première fois que je m'essaie au discours indirect. Et ce n'est pas simple du tout quand il s'agit de faire ressentir quelque chose avec ce genre de discours... Encore plus pour un lemon. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas logique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mon homme était un obsédé... et rien ne l'a changé**

_Ça compte pour les examens !_

Comme tous les lundis et vendredis soirs après le repas, Baekhyun recevait son meilleur ami dans la maison qu'il partageait avec son compagnon de vie lorsque celui-ci le laissait seul pour rejoindre son club de snooker.  
Trouvant ce sport bien trop plat à son goût, Baekhyun avait très vite marchandé : il l'accompagne et joue le fervent supporter lors des tournois mais profite des soirées de préparation à ces mêmes tournois pour passer du temps avec son frère de cœur. L'idée avait été acceptée sans difficulté.

— Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer si calme et concentré. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le définir comme étant une pile électrique alors qu'est-ce qu'il va foutre au billard ? Le moindre bruit dérange, là-bas.  
— Je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre. rigola Baekhyun en fermant la porte derrière son ami qui faisait déjà comme chez lui. Mais ça le passionne, je ne vais pas l'en priver.

Il avait été conduire son homme à son lieu de rassemblement et en avait profité pour faire un crochet et récupérer son double de conneries plutôt que de l'attendre en s'abrutissant devant la télévision.  
Plus jeunes, ces deux-là s'étaient vite trouvés : professionnels des faiseurs de quatre cents coups, leur rapprochement fut immédiat. Mais à l'heure du lycée, un déménagement en Chine les séparèrent douloureusement. Ils avaient bien entendu essayé de garder le contact par des appels, des lettres ou internet mais leurs vies qui se remplissaient les éloignèrent plus encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir communiquer. Et puis, le retour en Corée les réunis à nouveau comme si rien n'avait eu lieu entre temps, leur proximité et leur amitié étant toujours aussi puissante.

— Hey, Chen. Je t'ai déjà raconté comment on s'était mis ensemble, Chanyeol et moi ?  
— Hmm non, je ne crois pas je ne me souviens pas de cette histoire. répondit l'interpellé, la tête dans le frigidaire.

Baekhyun sourit, ricana et jubila ouvertement, intriguant son ami, avant de sortir des verres dans lesquels un soda fut versé.

— T'as oublié de racheter de la bière ou tu t'assagis ? se moqua ledit Chen.  
— Je ne sais pas encore. continua-t-il sur le même ton. Choisis pour moi.  
— Première option.  
— Adjugé. Santé ?  
— Santé !

Les verres furent entrechoqués et les garçons partirent s'asseoir face à face dans le canapé. L'invité sourit malicieusement et débuta leur discussion :

— Allez, dis-moi tout. Avoue que tu lui as sauté dessus.

Baekhyun éclata de rire mais nia néanmoins l'accusation.

— Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? renchérit son ami, sourcil haussé.  
— Non mais, Jongdae, je ne suis quand même pas aussi dévergondé que ça ! Franchement... C'est lui qui m'a plaqué contre un mur sans que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit.  
— Okay, je t'écoute. Je veux connaître la raison de sa fougue alors que vous n'étiez même pas encore en couple.  
— Ta perversité devrait être contente... murmura Baekhyun d'un air lubrique. C'était très léger mais apparemment assez efficace.  
— Hey, je suis encore pur et innocent, comparé à toi, hein.  
— J'en doute, j'en doute... Je ne sais pas encore tout de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie pendant que tu étais en Chine. Bon, tu me laisses parler ou je dois te bâillonner ?  
— Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que cachent les tiroirs de ton salon pour en arriver à tes fins. rigola Jongdae en les désignant d'un geste de tête. Allez, vas-y, fais-moi rêver. Je te raconterai ma vie plus tard.

Baekhyun abandonna son verre désormais vide sur la table basse et s'installa confortablement, imité par son ami qui s'adossa à l'accoudoir.

— On était au lycée depuis deux ans quand c'est arrivé. J'avais rencontré Chanyeol le tout premier jour de la première année. Dès le début, on s'est bien entendu et on ne s'est pas quittés depuis. Toujours fourrés ensemble, tout le monde a très vite compris que s'ils voulaient parler à l'un de nous deux, soit l'autre en serait d'office au courant s'il n'était pas présent lors de la discussion, soit il s'incrustait. Et puis, bon, il était de toute façon plus que rare de nous voir séparés par plus de trois mètres. Quoi qu'on fasse et où qu'on aille, on était toujours tous les deux. Un peu comme toi et moi avant ta fuite en Chine.  
— Je n'ai pas fuit ! corrigea Jongdae en le bousculant. C'était pour les études et tu le sais très bien.  
— Je rigolais, c'est bon. lui passa-t-il la langue. Mais faut pas croire, hein, on se prenait aussi la tête pour des broutilles. Par exemple, il n'arrêtait pas de s'amuser à me souffler dans le cou parce qu'il disait qu'il était pile à la bonne hauteur et que c'était trop tentant. Chanyeol a toujours été trop grand et je le lui faisais savoir par tous les moyens possibles mais il prenait toujours tout avec son sourire de débile.  
— Encore aujourd'hui, non ? rit Jongdae avant de se reconcentrer.  
— Je crois que c'est sa bonne humeur qui m'a attiré. Tellement qu'au bout de quelques semaines, j'essayais de le séduire sans relâche. Et j'ai réussi ! Je m'en souviendrai toujours : aucune déclaration, aucun romantisme, juste une irritation certaine. Et un baiser qui m'a tout retourné.  
— Pas de romantisme de la part d'un grand romantique ? C'est bizarre...  
— Chanyeol a toujours été un peu fleur bleue, c'est vrai. Encore maintenant. Mais quand il m'a sauté dessus sans prévenir, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. rigola Baekhyun en se remémorant la scène. En même temps, je l'avais provoqué et chauffé pour la énième fois. Je suppose qu'il devait être sur les nerfs.  
On était en classe avec un prof on ne peut plus barbant. Lui-même se fatiguait à s'entendre marmonner son cours, c'est dire. Tout le monde ou presque dormait les yeux ouverts tandis que moi, je me faisais royalement chier. Et couché sur le banc comme un bienheureux, Chanyeol échappait à cette morosité sans problème. Il est mignon quand il dort. Il l'a toujours été. Il a cette bouille enfantine qui te donne envie de le prendre dans tes bras et de le bercer. Mais quand on aime et qu'on veut le faire savoir, on profite plutôt de l'occasion. Et c'est ainsi que je suis revenu à la charge après deux heures de standby j'ai glissé ma main sur son genou. Il avait tellement bien baissé sa garde grâce au répit que je lui avait accordé qu'il s'était sacrément bien assoupi et il n'a même pas réagi à mon toucher, il n'a eu aucune réaction. Et ça ne m'a pas plu. Tu sais que je déteste quand on m'ignore, même involontairement. Alors j'ai doucement remonté ma main en appuyant un peu pour me faire sentir et là, il a eu un petit sursaut qui m'a fait sourire. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé mais il était enfin conscient. Ses sourcils qui se fronçaient m'indiquaient qu'il avait du mal à sortir de sa léthargie malgré tout. Pour ne pas trop le brusquer non plus, j'ai donc commencé gentiment : je me suis contenté de lui caresser la jambe sans insistance. Il a enfin ouvert les yeux et m'a fixé un moment. Son regard brumeux était presque vide mais je voyais que Chanyeol se réveillait petit à petit. Et quand il a remarqué où se trouvait ma main, il a rougi sans pour autant bouger vraiment. Il n'était pas très à l'aise -forcément- et se demandait sûrement ce qu'il pouvait faire mais il s'est finalement décrispé. Et là seulement, j'ai accéléré la cadence. Tant et si bien qu'il s'est redressé illico presto dès que je me suis attardé sur le haut de sa cuisse. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, Baek ? » Sa main avait emprisonné la mienne pour qu'elle ne touche plus sa jambe et son regard était incertain quoique teinté de lassitude. « Rien du tout. Tu te fais des films. » Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas cru si je me fie à sa poigne qui s'était resserrée. « C'est un geste tout à fait innocent, hein. » « Ouais, comme quand tu m'embrasses juste pour le plaisir. » J'ai beaucoup aimé sa réplique. Il n'était donc pas si aveugle que ça face à mes attaques. Et bien qu'il les esquivait sans cesse, il ne m'avait jamais demandé pour de bon d'arrêter.  
Pour les bisous, je n'avais jamais été plus loin que les joues ou le cou mais ses réactions m'étaient addictives il s'énervait toujours au bout d'un moment, après plusieurs répétitions de ma part, et finissait par courir à mes trousses quand esquiver mes attentions ne servait plus à rien. « Tu peux me rendre ma main ? Pas que ça me déplaise mais tu empêches le sang de circuler. » Naïf ou pas, il m'a lâché et je n'ai pas attendu longtemps avant de reprendre où j'en étais. Je suis resté du côté de son haine sans bouger, juste en effleurant cet endroit comme s'il s'agissait des touches d'un piano. Chanyeol s'est aussitôt crispé mais juste le temps d'un instant parce qu'il avait compris que je n'aurais pas abandonné l'affaire et parce que, malheureusement pour lui, on était en classe et qu'il ne pouvait pas se défaire de moi si facilement et encore moins me courir après. Mais avec un soupir et un regard las mais noir en se repositionnant sur son bureau, il m'a bien fait comprendre que je l'emmerdais prodigieusement. « Et ôte-moi ce sourire psychopathe de ton visage, s'il te plaît, les autres se posent des questions sur ta santé mentale. » Avoir réussi à me retenir de rire bruyamment relève du miracle. Il avait dit ça avec tellement de sérieux... Si on avait déjà été ensemble à ce moment-là, je l'aurais embrassé sans honte tant son charisme explose quand il est comme ça. « Byun Baekhyun ! » Finalement, je me suis quand même fait prendre dans mon hilarité. « Excusez-le, monsieur, il vient seulement de comprendre une des blagues que lui ai racontées avant-hier. » Le tout avec ce sourire tout particulier. Et bien sûr, le prof l'a ignoré avec une parole qui ressemblait à un grognement et toute la classe s'est moqué de moi. Mais je savais déjà comment me venger et Chanyeol en avait conscience. « Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Channie... » « Le pire, c'est que je le sais. Tu n'es pas mon bourreau préféré pour rien. » J'ai pressé le haut de sa cuisse pour confirmer ses dires. Son bourreau préféré... J'avais déjà une belle place dans son cœur pour qu'il me renomme ainsi. J'ai finalement passé le reste de l'heure à torturer ce que j'avais à disposition : du genou à son haine et un peu sa ceinture et le bas de son dos dont il me laissait volontairement et discrètement le libre accès en s'écartant du dossier de la chaise. Il n'a cependant pas tardé à gigoter pour essayer de se soustraire à moi malgré tout mais je ne l'ai pas lâché pour autant.  
Avec le recul, je me souviens que beaucoup de bouffées de chaleur l'ont traversé. Et suite à ça, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il me saute dessus. D'autant plus qu'il se laissait faire. J'ai dit que c'était parce qu'on était en classe mais je n'aurais jamais insisté si j'avais vu qu'il était entièrement contre mes caresses. J'étais quand même en train de le chauffer en publique, après tout ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'adorais ça...  
— Et tu adores toujours. l'interrompit Jongdae sans s'en rendre compte. J'espère seulement qu'il s'y est vite habitué.  
— Progressivement, oui, mais pas encore tout à fait. Je te le raconterai plus tard si ça t'intéresse aussi. sourit-il dans un clin d'œil avant de reprendre. Finalement, la fin de l'heure de cours est arrivée et c'était la première fois que je voyais Chanyeol ranger ses affaires aussi vite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'à peine sorti de la classe, je me suis retrouvé tiré à contre sens à travers les couloirs. Je ne savais pas où il nous conduisait et je cherchais d'abord à rester debout et à éviter les autres lycéens plutôt que de me poser des questions futiles. Et toujours sans avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai été collé à un mur que j'ai supposé loin du passage incessant des étudiants parce que son corps a aussitôt recouvert le mien tandis qu'il mélangeait nos souffles rendus courts et rapides par la courses. J'ai vu qu'il hésitait encore mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps parce qu'il m'a soudainement embrassé sauvagement. « Chanyeol, je... Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris...? » J'étais plus que probablement rouge et ma tête tournait violemment suite à son baiser fougueux. Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Tu m'énerves, Baek. T'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de t'étriper, là... Je te déteste. » Il l'avait grogné en se cachant dans mon cou qu'il parsemait paradoxalement de légers effleurements de ses lèvres. Je me suis mis à rire pour sa réplique mais aussi pour ces chatouilles qu'il me faisait ressentir et j'ai entouré sa nuque. (J'avais gardé mes bras contre son torse depuis qu'il s'était collé à moi tellement j'étais surpris.) Il m'a suivit dans mon rire, de nouveau face à moi. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Je voulais vraiment le savoir. Je ne voulais pas que ce ne soient que ses pulsions qui l'avaient poussé à agir. Mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Pas oralement, du moins, parce qu'il m'a simplement embrassé une nouvelle fois mais beaucoup plus tendrement. Et je me suis perdu je suis tombé amoureux de lui une deuxième fois. Il s'est ensuite reculé tout doucement et m'a demandé avec une bouille à craquer si on pouvait aller manger parce qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir faim. « C'est toi qui nous as éloignés de la cantine, hein. » Il a rigolé, m'a embrassé chastement mais avec douceur, et m'a rendu ma liberté. Voilà comment notre couple est né.

De longues secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles rien ne fut dit. Baekhyun gardait le silence, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en attendant patiemment que Jongdae s'exprime.  
Le scénario était toujours le même et s'était installé sans se faire remarquer : quand l'un raconte son histoire, l'autre se tait et écoute attentivement jusqu'au bout. Et seulement à ce moment, il donne son opinion.

— T'as pas eu peur qu'il se joue de toi, que ce ne soit qu'une passade ? Se jeter sur toi comme ça alors qu'il esquivait tes attaques depuis si longtemps...  
— Ça ne m'a qu'à peine traversé l'esprit, rappelle-toi. rigola Baekhyun. Il ne m'a pas non plus accepté du jour au lendemain. Dans le domaine du couple, je veux dire. En deux ans, il avait eu le temps de me cerner. Il savait que je n'étais pas du genre pudique. Il a fallu qu'il s'adapte à moi et inversément. On ne s'est jamais embrassé en publique, quoique furtivement, avant nos trois ans dans cette maison, par exemple.  
— T'as attendu huit ans pour ça !? s'exclama Jongdae, abasourdi. La vache, tu devais être sacrément bien accroché à lui !  
— Je le suis toujours ! Tu sais que, même aujourd'hui, se prendre par la main est chose rare ? Il préfère qu'on se prenne par le bras. Ou alors il m'attrape aux épaules mais rien de plus.  
— Les mentalités...  
— Exactement. Je suis passé au-dessus de ça bien avant de faire sa connaissance, tu l'avais déjà... comment dire... remarqué... Voire plus. Hem.

Ses joues avaient soudainement pris une jolie teinte rouge qui se répercuta sur le visage de Jongdae bien que celui-ci rigole. Et Baekhyun continua rapidement afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

— Chanyeol, lui, il a encore un peu de mal à s'afficher. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais le brusquer. De toute façon, il m'a déjà prouvé maintes et maintes fois son amour alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plaindrais. rigola-t-il en quittant sa place.

Jongdae, un doux sourire sur le visage, le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse en cuisine mais Baekhyun revint bien vite dans le salon avec une bouteille de soda. Il les servit tous les deux et se recala contre le dossier du canapé.

— C'est une mise en couple originale. résuma son ami après un instant, rêveur. Je le rencontre quand, d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu depuis que tu m'en parles, c'est frustrant, tu sais. Surtout que j'ai l'impression de le connaître alors que c'est le contraire.  
— En même temps, t'as un horaire de merde tu travailles tout le temps. C'est déjà surprenant qu'on puisse garder ces deux soirées rien qu'à nous. se renfrogna Baekhyun.

Afin de le consoler, Jongdae le prit dans ses bras, bien qu'en rigolant, et Baekhyun se plaça confortablement contre lui, une jambe par dessus celles de Jongdae, tandis qu'une main traçait des arabesques dans son cou.

— Tu me dis comment tu l'as habitué à ta personnalité lubrique ou je te raconte ma vie ?  
— Je vais faire mon égoïste et parler de Channie. ricana-t-il. Je suis lancé, là.  
— J'appellerais plutôt ça de l'amour et non pas de l'égoïsme. l'enserra Jongdae pour le bousculer doucement. Allez, je te suis tout ouïe.  
— Accroche-toi bien, le prévint Baekhyun, tu n'en sortiras pas indemne.  
— J'imagine bien, comme souvent.

Le silence reprit ses droits le temps de quelques secondes, permettant à Baekhyun de rassembler ses idées. Et alors que Jongdae fermait les yeux pour se concentrer pleinement sur la voix de son hôte, celui-ci commença :

— En fait, je ne sais même plus si je l'ai obligé à se soustraire à moi ou s'il s'est laissé faire plus ou moins volontiers. C'est encore un peu flou. Néanmoins, tout a débuté dès la première fois que j'ai inconsciemment transgressé ses principes. Je ne me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait qu'une fois mes esprits repris. Mais je sais que si Chanyeol devait m'en dire quelque chose, il me remercierait... Même si c'est plutôt à moi de le faire...  
On était encore au lycée, c'était notre dernière année. Je n'ai pas joué dans l'originalité mais aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'est ce qui a fonctionné. Plus original voulait aussi dire plus dangereux. Dans une classe, c'est forcément plus discret que dans un taxi ou une cabine d'essayage.  
— Hein ? s'interloqua Jongdae en sursautant littéralement. T'es sûr ?

Baekhyun releva la tête du torse de son ami et éclata de rire à la vue de ses yeux et de sa bouche grand ouverts.

— Bah... En tout cas, Chanyeol était plus serein au lycée que dans la voiture...  
— Aish, t'es pas croyable, toi. l'ébouriffa-t-il avant de vider son verre qu'il lui présenta ensuite.

Baekhyun le prit et le déposa sur la table basse avec le sien, non sans se recoiffer, boudeur.

— Ok, j'avoue que l'un comme l'autre ne sont pas discrets. Mais il s'est quand même laissé faire ! Bon, au début, c'est normal je faisais la même chose tous les jours. Même si, au bout d'un moment, je crois qu'il a pris peur. Mais sa confiance en moi était plus grande et plus forte.  
— Il n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus, lui... C'est une drôle de situation que pour témoigner de sa confiance en toi... Surtout pour une première fois pareille.  
— Il voulait simplement me prouver son amour, rien de plus. On avait déjà passé le cap depuis plus d'un an donc ce n'est pas ça qui l'aurait effrayé. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai dû attendre pratiquement un an aussi avant de pouvoir aller plus loin que de simples caresses... Bref donc, ça n'a pas été la première fois qu'on s'est donné l'un à l'autre. Mais c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'on était en couple que je le chauffais publiquement... en plein contrôle.  
— Non... T'as quand même pas osé... gémit Jongdae, désespéré. Pauvre Chanyeol...  
— Rassure-toi, il a apprécié... murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Oh bordel, oui, je t'assure qu'il a adoré. Vu comment il a pris l'initiative d'un second round le soir-même...  
— T'as réussi à le pervertir si tôt ? rigola Jongdae. Pauvre Chanyeol...  
— Tu te répètes, là, tu sais ? Et je te rappelle qu'on était ensemble depuis presque trois ans déjà à l'époque. Tu suis où tu veux que je te fasse une ligne du temps ? se moqua-t-il en cherchant une autre position dans les bras de son ami.  
— Non, ça va, je m'en sors. sourit ce dernier qui se laissait manipuler.

Baekhyun lui fit écarter les jambes pour se placer entre elles, à moitié allongé dos contre torse, et il reprit son histoire tandis que Jongdae jouait désormais avec le bord du t-shirt de sa désormais peluche.

— C'était pendant le même cours que celui dont je t'ai parlé avant. Même cours et même prof, on n'en avait pas changé en deux ans. J'avais simplement commencé avec des caresses innocentes près du genou. Sauf que c'était la première fois que je faisais ça alors qu'on était en plein interro. D'habitude, je reste calme durant les tests mais pas cette fois, je n'en avais pas envie. Il m'a regardé de travers mais a vite laissé tomber pour se reconcentrer sur sa feuille. Et j'ai commencé à jouer. D'abord en remontant progressivement. Je redescendais doucement vers son genou pour mieux remonter à chaque fois en accentuant ma prise. Je n'ai pas dû attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne se tende et se tortille. Je me suis empêché de le regarder sous peine de craquer mais mon imagination a failli me perdre à la place. Parce que me le représenter en train de se retenir de gémir était... on ne peut plus jouissif. Quand il fait ça dans l'intimité, je le trouve encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'est d'ordinaire. Sa sexy attitude me fait totalement fondre. « Baekie... Arrête... Pas maintenant... » J'ai été surpris quand j'ai entendu que son souffle était déjà très erratique. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si vite envahi par les sensations que je lui offrais. Je me demande d'ailleurs encore comment on a fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention. « Putain, Baekie, stop, ça compte dans la moyenne des examens, là ! » Il avait voulu jouer les énervés, comme à chaque fois qu'une grossièreté sort de sa bouche -il reste toujours poli, peu importe les situations- mais je savais qu'il allait de toute façon foirer ce test. Tout comme moi. On n'avait pas assez revu notre cours et on s'était amusé toute la nuit avec divers jeux vidéo alors non, ni lui ni moi n'allions le réussir. Du coup, je ne l'ai pas écouté et je suis remonté jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse que j'ai caressé innocemment. J'en profitais de temps en temps pour frôler la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon, ce qui, après l'avoir immobilisé d'appréhension, l'a finalement fait trembler un peu plus violemment au gré de ses frissons. Et moi, dans tout ça, je devais me retenir de ne pas le déshabiller sur place. Je devais rester maître de mon corps et de mes envies. Une vraie torture. Je ne sais toujours pas qui de nous deux a le plus de mérite pour être resté aussi calme en de telles circonstances...  
Pour ne pas craquer trop tôt et continuer dans notre jeu, je me concentrais autant que je pouvais. Mais si je faisais trop attention à ne pas exploser, j'oubliais Chanyeol. C'était dur -lui comme le fait de me concentrer, hum- mais ça l'est devenu encore plus quand j'ai posé pour de bon la main sur sa fermeture éclaire. Parce que, bon dieu, ce gémissement étranglé ! Je crois que j'ai même dû le pincer à travers son jean tellement il m'a fait de l'effet à ce moment, t'imagines ça ?

— A- assez, oui... baragouina Jongdae, la déglutition devenue difficile.

Il avait cessé de jouer avec le tissus qui recouvrait le ventre de Baekhyun, parti dans le passé que lui révélait son ami. Tout semblait se dérouler sous ses yeux et ça ne le laissait -honte à lui- pas indifférent, un renflement que ressentit aisément Baekhyun au creux de ses reins sans qu'il n'en fasse pour autant la remarque. Prenant alors une attention toute particulière lorsqu'il se repositionna contre Jongdae, il continua son récit, manipulant à son tour ce qu'il avait sur son ventre, soit les mains de son meilleur ami dont il embrassa distraitement la paume.

— J'ai lentement ouvert son pantalon. Trop lentement, d'ailleurs. C'était déjà assez gonflé que pour me donner du fil à retordre pour baisser la tirette. Mais comme ça frottait contre lui, je crois qu'il ne s'en est pas vraiment rendu compte. Il était plutôt concentré sur sa respiration et sur les sensations qu'il tentait de contrôler. Il en a d'ailleurs cassé son bic. Pas solide, si tu veux mon avis.  
Finalement, je suis venu à bout de sa braguette. Et avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin, à peine sa virilité frôlée que sa main agrippait vivement mon poignet. Chanyeol tremblait comme une feuille mais ce n'était pas de la peur. J'ai cru que ça l'était mais non, vraiment pas au bout de quelques longues secondes qui m'ont quand même inquiété parce que je ne voulais pas non plus l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire, il m'a caressé la paume de son pouce. Je l'ai regardé agir, sans savoir quoi penser, mais j'ai ressenti une intense chaleur m'envahir. Je crois que j'ai rougi. De plaisir et surtout d'amour. Voilà que je me mettais à devenir guimauve. Ce mec est trop cruel pour moi, il me rend gnangnan comme pas possible et je n'y résiste même pas !  
Avec le recul, je peux affirmer que son geste était bel et bien une marque de la confiance qu'il avait placée en moi et bon sang, j'en suis encore tout retourné aujourd'hui ! Quand je me suis remis de mes émotions, je lui ai souri pour le remercier. Ou le rassurer, je ne sais pas trop. Et il a rougi, lui aussi, un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Nos regards ne se sont pas quittés quand j'ai enfin écarté les pans de son pantalon pour pouvoir y glisser la main. Il a sursauté et a émis un autre gloussement étranglé avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre quand je l'ai de nouveau frôlé à travers son dernier vêtement. Ses yeux se sont fermés sur le coup mais il les a vite réouverts, non sans difficulté. Je crois qu'il voulait m'avoir dans son champ de vision, comme si je le rassurais par ma présence. Et ça me chauffait. Parce que, il n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais son regard dans un moment pareil est mille fois plus saisissant que quand il est sérieux et mystérieux ou en train de se retenir de gémir comme je l'ai dit plus tôt...

Baekhyun se tut soudainement, en proie à un violent frisson, et Jongdae récupéra ses mains pour frictionner les bras de son ami.

— Je n'ai pas froid, hein, t'en fais pas. rit celui-ci dans un sous-entendu évident.

Rien ne fut ajouté mais Jongdae ne cessa pour autant pas ses allées et venues frénétiques sur Baekhyun qui finit quand même par l'arrêter, secoué dans tous les sens. Il se retourna contre lui et se recoucha sur le côté, la tête dans son cou.

— Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte la suite ? lui demanda-il en jouant avec le cordon de la capuche de Jongdae.  
— Eh bien... c'est à toi de décider. Mais je vois très bien où ça mène, en tout cas.

Il avait distraitement reprit ses caresses, douces cette fois, sur le bras à sa portée et avait posé la tête sur celle de Baekhyun. Dans le silence confortable qui les entourait, il lui arrivait même parfois d'embrasser le haut du crâne de son hôte qui, après quelques minutes de réflexions, continua son histoire :

— Je n'ai pas vraiment pu aller plus loin avec Chanyeol à ce moment-là. J'aurais bien aimé mais c'était déjà la fin de l'heure. Et lui non plus ne voulait pas en rester là parce que, comme le jour de notre mise en couple, je l'ai vu se dépêcher pour ranger ses affaires. Il a pratiquement couru jusqu'au prof pour lui rendre nos deux interros avant de sortir de la classe. Tu m'aurais vu, tu aurais rigolé. J'avais un immense sourire idiot sur le visage et les étudiants que j'ai croisés ont probablement fait le lien avec l'apparente fuite de Chanyeol mais je m'en foutais complètement. Et sur le coup, Chanyeol aussi s'en moquait alors bon.  
Je l'ai rejoint sans hésiter à l'endroit de sa déclaration originale et comme ce jour-là, il m'a tiré sur quelques mètres pour nous enfermer dans le cagibi. Signe qu'il n'allait pas se contenter d'un baiser, aussi langoureux aurait-il pu être. Et en effet, cette fois, il n'a pas réfléchi. Il n'a même pas attendu de reprendre son souffle pour me sauter dessus. Et je ne l'ai évidemment pas repoussé. J'étais pas mal entamé aussi, après tout.  
Alors que j'approfondissais aussitôt notre baiser, j'ai très vite senti ses mains remonter sous mon t-shirt. Et cette chaleur... J'avais l'impression qu'une braise ardente me brûlait délicieusement la peau à son contact. Je me suis serré le plus possible contre lui je voulais le sentir entièrement, de ses lèvres à ses longues jambes, en passant par son bassin on ne peut plus réveillé. J'en ai gémi, je crois. Ou plutôt, je ne faisais plus que ça. Mais lui n'était pas mieux à retenir ses bruits obscènes dans mon cou et les étouffer par ses lèvres sur ma peau. Surtout quand j'ai redescendu mes mains le long de son torse pour aller défaire sa ceinture et continuer plus aisément ce que j'avais commencé en classe. À partir de là, plus de douceur. Je me suis appuyé sur lui pour le coincer contre le mur et j'ai plongé la main dans son pantalon sans prévenir. J'en ai récolté une de ses morsures, je te dis pas ! Je crois que je suis un peu maso sur les bords parce que j'ai failli en jouïr sur le champ. Et comme pour se faire inutilement pardonner de sa brusquerie, Chanyeol m'a décoré d'un suçon au même endroit, ce qui rendait difficile pour moi de m'occuper de lui tant je tremblais d'excitation. Je l'ai un peu repoussé afin de l'embrasser et ainsi reprendre mes esprits et j'ai enfin pu continuer les va-et-vient sur son membre. Je les exécutais de manière volontairement désordonnée et je me souviens que quand j'accélérais soudainement la cadence, il me mordait dans le baiser sous cette sensation, ce qui me faisait gémir un peu plus fort de délice. Je suis vraiment maso, en fait. J'adore quand il est brusque. Et il l'a très vite compris au point qu'il use un peu de la violence à chaque fois. Dans un grognement, il a retiré mes mains qui se promenaient toujours sur lui et m'a retourné pour me plaquer ventre contre le mur, son bassin outrageusement collé à moi. « T'as été vilain, mon petite Baekie... Me provoquer dans un moment pareil... » Cette voix. Oh bordel, cette voix ! Si grave, si sensuelle, si... tentatrice... J'ai essayé de me remettre face à lui pour l'embrasser et arrêter cette torture mentale mais il m'en a empêché de son corps. On a gémi ensemble quand il s'est carrément ventousé à moi même avec son jean à peine ouvert, je ressentais plus que parfaitement bien son excitation. Et ça m'émoustillait vraiment de plus en plus. « Channie... S'il te plaît... » « Patience, chéri, ça va venir. Mais avant, je pense que je vais me venger un peu. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère... » Toujours cette voix et cette provocation. Comment ai-je fait pour tenir le coup ? Je me le demande encore. Doucement, il a retiré mon t-shirt sans que je ne puisse malgré cela tenter de me retourner une nouvelle fois et il s'est amusé à me chauffer de ses lèvres qu'il faisait glisser le long de mon dos. Mais ses baisers étaient trop volatiles pour me contenter et il le savait, le salop. C'est parce que je me suis souvenu que derrière la porte du cagibi se trouvait le couloir où peuvent traîner des lycéens en quête de liberté que je ne me suis pas laissé aller à réclamer comme il se doit. J'ai juste enduré cette torture ô combien agréable. Mais frustrante. C'était à mon tour d'émettre des gloussements étranglés. Je le sentais sourire à chacun de ses frôlements de lèvres quand un son sortait de ma bouche. « Bordel de...! Accélère la cadence ou c'est moi qui vais te taquiner ainsi si tu continues ! » J'avais soudainement grondé cette phrase alors qu'il prenait son temps à défaire ma ceinture tout en me chatouillant la nuque. Tu te souviens que c'est mon point faible, non ? Chanyeol ne l'a jamais oublié. Et il en a ri, l'imbécile ! « Comme tu veux, Baekie... » Son souffle chaud contre mon oreille aurait eu raison de moi s'il ne m'avait pas soudainement arraché mon pantalon pour me malaxer le postérieur sans honte. « Oh putain ! » J'étais surpris. En bien. Et j'étais encore un peu plus excité que précédemment.  
Actuellement, je ne sais toujours pas comment il fait ni comment il sait mais chacun de ses gestes me semble à chaque fois calculé avec soin, c'est effrayant. Heureusement que je peux faire pareil avec lui sinon je sais qu'il en profiterait sans vergogne.  
Il avait retiré mon boxer sans que je ne m'en rende compte, me permettant ainsi de mieux apprécier encore la bosse qui déformait son propre boxer, son pantalon ayant glissé le long de ses interminables jambes. « Tout va comme tu veux, mon Baekhyunnie ? » Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai préféré ne pas ouvrir la bouche parce que la dernière chose qui en était sortie avait dû être entendue dans tout le couloir. Il n'en était pas conscient et c'était tant mieux. Mais je devais quand même le lui rappeler. Je ne voulais qu'il m'en veuille en découvrant que notre discrétion avait été nulle et que je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher ça. Seulement, s'il m'avait torturé encore longtemps comme il le faisait si bien, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de le lui faire savoir avant d'imploser voire exploser. Alors, pour ne pas que ça arrive, je me suis laissé glisser contre le mur. Par à-coup, pour qu'il pense que c'était parce que mes jambes commençaient à me lâcher. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. L'excitation et toutes les sensations qu'il me prodiguait me rendaient pantois et je peinais vraiment à garder les jambes ancrées au sol. Il m'a retenu jusqu'à ce que je sois à terre mais lui est resté debout, accoudé au-dessus de ma tête et essoufflé. « Channie... Tu... Tu te souviens d'où on est, hein ?... » J'étais assis, dos au mur, le visage pile au bon endroit que j'ai difficilement quitté des yeux pour le regarder lui, quand j'ai dit ça. Mon souffle m'avait quitté comme si j'avais couru le cent mètre et Chanyeol était dans le même état. Visiblement, me provoquer l'excitait aussi. « Lycée...? » Il semblait honteux de l'avoir oublié mais sa caresse dans mes cheveux et son soupir m'ont dit qu'il ferait avec, qu'il passerait au-dessus de sa peur. Pour moi. J'ai bien senti, à cet instant, que l'atmosphère avait changé, qu'il n'était plus aussi confiant, alors je me devais de le rassurer. Mais dans une position pareille, je ne savais pas trop comment faire sans paraître déplacé.  
Mon regard vissé dans le sien, j'ai posé les mains sur sa taille, les pouces le caressant en-dessous de son boxer, et me suis difficilement placé à genou. Dans cet espace exigu où chaque centimètre est mesuré, se tenir à distance respectable est tout simplement impossible. Et quoi que je disais, mes lèvres frôlaient son sexe couvert. « Channie... Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Tu le sais, ça ? » Mon souffle qui le percutait le faisait trembler d'excitation mêlée à de la peur. Ou plutôt, c'est ce lieu précis dans lequel on s'apprêtait à aller plus loin que les préliminaires qu'il appréhendait. « Baekie... » Il avait posé ses mains sur les miennes et les pressait doucement, selon ses doutes et son courage qui le traversaient simultanément. Toute sorte de chose est passée dans ses yeux : de l'inquiétude, la peur de se faire surprendre, de la tendresse, de la détresse, de la passion. J'ai vu de tout. Jusqu'à ce que la résignation prenne l'ascendant sur tous les autres sentiments, excepté celui de l'amour et de la confiance. Et là, de lui-même, il a descendu son sous-vêtement. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme pour se concentrer sur moi et non pas sur le lieu. J'ai un peu hésité mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner alors qu'il m'accordait une si grande confiance. Je me suis donc laissé aller et j'ai un peu joué avec son membre avant de l'avaler petit à petit. Je l'ai caressé de ma langue, je l'ai parcouru du bout de mon nez, j'ai soufflé dessus, je l'ai léché sur toute sa longueur, j'ai embrassé son gland... J'ai fait un peu de tout mais c'est quand je l'ai finalement pris en bouche que j'ai senti sa poigne se faire présente dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il retenait un gémissement. Je me suis reculé sans me retirer, les yeux rivés sur son visage, et j'ai entamé un lent va-et-vient pendant que mes mains partaient à l'assaut de ses jambes et de son ventre toujours couvert de son t-shirt.

Il arrêta soudainement son récit, plongé dans ses souvenirs, quand un sanglot le surprit, suivit d'un autre et encore un autre, mais il se força néanmoins à continuer :

— Derrière la luxure et l'excitation, en plus de la peur qui s'amenuisait fortement... j'ai vu dans les yeux à peine ouverts de mon Channie toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour moi. Alors j'ai fait... j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il sache ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ce que je ressentirai encore pendant longtemps. Et... j'espère qu'il l'a remarqué. Je suis persuadé qu'il l'a compris. On est toujours ensemble et je... je l'aime toujours autant. Il le sait. Je sais qu'il connaît mes sentiments pour lui et... à ce moment-là... je crois que... je crois que j'ai définitivement effacé ce qu'il lui restait de doute. C'est pour ça qu'on est... encore ensemble maintenant. J'en suis certain. Ce jour nous a rapprochés et nous a permis de nous dévoiler pour de bon. Je sais que c'est ça... Ça ne peut être que ça...  
— Bacon... le consola Jongdae en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
— Ça va... Ça va, je vais terminer si tu veux bien...  
— Je t'en prie. Prends ton temps. lui embrassa-t-il le haut du crâne alors que Baekhyun avait gardé le visage dans son cou.

Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête, comme intimidé. Il inspira profondément et reprit où il s'était interrompu :

— Je... Il m'a éloigné de lui alors que je savais qu'il s'approchait de la jouissance, je le sentais. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il s'était reculé mais il s'est abaissé à mon niveau pour m'embrasser le plus tendrement possible malgré l'excitation qui le secouait. Je crois que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais touché parce que j'ai su à ce moment-là qu'il me faisait vraiment confiance. Une confiance aveugle. Il m'aimait, tout simplement.  
J'ai senti ses mains se frayer un chemin vers mon intimité au moment où il répondait à la question que je lui avait posée plus tôt. « Je suis au courant de tout l'amour que tu me portes, Baekhyun. Et je t'aime en retour. Comme le fou et l'idiot que je suis. J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas de si tôt parce que je compte t'embêter encore longtemps avec mes câlins et mes bisous. Tu as compris ? Même si dans un premier temps, ce ne sera qu'en privé et je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais je t'aime, Baekie, quoi que le monde puisse penser de moi. Tant que je suis avec toi, je peux tout supporter, ne l'oublie pas, parce que je t'aime plus que tout. » Je n'ai même pas senti le premier doigt qu'il a entré en moi, à la fois habitué mais surtout sous le choc de sa révélation. Il ne m'avait jamais dit clairement qu'il m'aimait. Pas comme ça. « Channie... » Je l'ai embrassé sauvagement, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêché. J'étais trop choqué et touché que sur le coup, réfléchir était devenu superflu. Et dans ma fougue, il en avait profité pour glisser un deuxième doigt en moi. C'est tout juste si je m'en suis rendu compte. Ce n'est que quand le troisième est passé qu'une impression désagréable s'est invitée au plaisir que je ressentais. Une impression connue et habituelle mais toujours aussi désagréable malgré tout.  
Sans nous séparer ni couper notre baiser, il nous a souplement redressés dans cet endroit confiné et j'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il me plaquait contre le mur pour mieux se mouvoir comme il le voulait. Ses doigts entraient et sortaient de moi au même rythme que notre baiser endiablé jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de venir. Je le voulais lui, pas sa main. Et il a accédé à ma requête sans me lâcher du regard. On était au bord de l'asphyxie mais on s'en foutait. On était juste tous les deux et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là.  
Il... m'a... Il m'a fait... Il m'a fait l'amour... pour la première fois. Non pas qu'avant... ce n'était que de la baise mais... à partir de cette fois-là... il y a toujours eu ce quelque chose en plus qui est survenu. Depuis sa déclaration... Grâce à elle... Je l'aime, bordel. C'est vraiment mon plus beau souvenir de nos moments à deux et... ce n'est certainement pas à cause de ma personnalité lubrique, je peux te l'affirmer et le crier autant que tu le veux.

Baekhyun s'interrompit à nouveau, le rouge aux joues et quelques larmes aux yeux il n'arrivait vraiment pas à contrôler ses émotions et avait dû se taire avant de redevenir incompréhensible.  
Il avait abandonné le cordon de la capuche de Jongdae et avait simplement posé sa main contre lui, sur le torse de son ami. Son bras libre ne subissait désormais plus les caresses paresseuses de ce dernier mais se faisait au contraire malmener compulsivement. Et ce constat fait, il remarqua aussitôt que Jongdae essayait de récupérer une respiration régulière, raison des marques apparaissant sur son bras.

— Chen ? s'inquiéta-t-il en essuyant brièvement son visage humide et récupérant ainsi l'usage de son membre.

Celui-ci déglutit, nerveux, et répondit sans croiser son regard :

— Je me doutais que vous... que vous iriez jusqu'à faire... certaines choses pendant l'acte -la fellation, en l'occurrence, et la préparation- mais... je ne pensais pas que j'allais... me les imaginer avec autant de précision... Hum. Et surtout, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que ça avait mal fini alors j'ai un peu angoissé... Mais au final, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bien vécu ton récit. J'ai ressenti tout ce que tu m'as raconté comme si ça m'arrivait et j'en suis troublé. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais si fort. Je sais que tu fais passer Chanyeol avant tout mais j'étais loin de me douter que vous étiez passés par là. Je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous soyez trouvés.

Il baissa finalement la tête vers Baekhyun quand il le sentit tressauter et le découvrit en larmes. Bien que le sachant déjà de par sa voix lors de certains passages de son récit, il fut touché et attendri de le voir dans cet état. Sans attendre, il les redressa un peu bien que restant allongés, embrassa le front de son meilleur ami et l'enserra fermement entre ses bras. Ce dernier se cacha dans son cou et se moqua de lui-même.

— J'ai l'air idiot, là, non ? Je pleure de joie. Je suis pourtant pas du genre sensible...  
— Arrête, c'est juste que l'amour que tu lui portes ressort violemment et sans prévenir, c'est tout. Mais je dois t'avouer que ça me surprend, c'est rare de te voir comme ça.  
— Je sais. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude non plus...  
— Il a vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. J'espère qu'il s'en rend compte. Est-ce qu'il sait tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? Ton ressenti face à cette fois-là, tu lui en as déjà fait part ?

Baekhyun se détacha de lui et essuya ses pleurs avant de lever les yeux vers son regard toujours attendri. Ses yeux étaient rougis et l'on voyait les traces que ses larmes avaient laissées sur leur passage. Jongdae y passa les pouces en lui souriant, amenant à son tour un sourire timide sur les lèvres de Baekhyun. Mais il se fana bien vite :

— Je ne le lui ai jamais dit. murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux de dépit. Je n'ose pas. Imagine qu'il se moque de moi. Je n'ai jamais montré quoi que ce soit de romantique ni de sensible. Ce n'est pas mon genre du tout. Alors si je lui raconte ça... Si je lui dis comment je l'ai vécu...  
— Arrête un peu de déblatérer des bêtises. De tout ce que tu m'en dis, il n'est pas comme ça. D'autant plus que c'est un grand romantique, lui, rappelle-toi. Ça ne peut que lui plaire et le mettre encore plus en confiance.

Il y eut un doux et confortable silence durant lequel Baekhyun subissait les assauts de tendresse de son ami. Puis il l'interpella d'une petite voix mignonne :

— Jongdae-yah ?  
— Baekhyun-ah. sourit encore celui-ci, heureux d'entendre cette appellation.

Baekhyun s'était redressé, à genou dans le canapé et lui faisant face, calé entre ses jambes repliées, alors qu'il se replaçait correctement contre l'accoudoir qu'il utilisait comme repose-tête.

— Merci. Tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien fait mais je crois qu'en fait, il fallait que je raconte tout ça à quelqu'un parce que je me sens mieux, là. Ce n'est pourtant pas du tout un mauvais souvenir mais-

Jongdae l'interrompit d'un doigt sur les lèvres, bras tendu au maximum pour y arriver sans devoir bouger :

— Tu as ressenti et vécu beaucoup d'émotions et de sentiments en une fois, c'est tout à fait légitime d'avoir besoin de les partager. Et je suis honoré d'avoir été le privilégié pour écouter cette partie importante de ta vie.

Baekhyun sourit, le regard fuyant et parcourant de ce fait le corps qu'il surplombait. Et si d'abord son sourire était timide et reconnaissant envers son meilleur ami, il était maintenant habituel, à savoir intéressé, lubrique, ce qui étonna et embarrassa aussitôt Jongdae.

— Quoi...? se méfia-t-il. À quoi tu penses encore, là ?  
— Je t'avais dit que tu ne t'en sortirais pas indemne. Regarde-moi cette petite bosse que je vois là...

Et il passa délicatement la main sur son entrejambe, le faisant gémir malgré lui. Jongdae lui attrapa vivement le poignet et le fusilla du regard tandis que Baekhyun se fendait littéralement la poire, allant jusqu'à perdre l'équilibre sur lui, n'ayant plus qu'un seul point d'appui.

— Espèce d'imbécile ! sursauta Jongdae quand il sentit son bassin contre le sien. Toi aussi, t'es dans le même état !

Et pour le confirmer, il refit le geste que Baekhyun lui avait imposé mais en plus présent et plus brusque. Celui-ci s'arqua vivement dans un gémissement aigu qu'il tenta d'étouffer par un juron. Mais dans son action, il se frotta un peu plus à Jongdae qui lui serra le poignet qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lâcher, une nouvelle fois en proie à un éclair de plaisir.

— Je te déteste, Bacon. grogna-t-il alors que Baekhyun rigolait de nouveau dans son cou. Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? On va voir qui sera le gagnant.

Et il donna un brusque coup de bassin à son ami dont le souffle se coupa net avant de prendre un rythme haché.

— Putain, non, arrête. Fais pas ça.

Baekhyun s'était redressé sur les coudes, de part et d'autre de la tête de Jongdae pour s'en éloigner quand celui-ci lui administra un deuxième coup de bassin. Deux gémissements à peine retenus en résulta et la chaleur s'intensifia encore de par leur regard brumeux qui se croisèrent un quart de seconde avant que Baekhyun ne retombe lourdement sur son ami.

— Sadique... soupira-t-il en enfouissant le nez dans son cou, au niveau de sa gorge.

Leur bassin s'étaient entrechoqués une nouvelle fois, sans intention cependant à cause de la chute, ce qui fut tout autant si pas plus grisant. Et Jongdae, après avoir inspiré violemment suite à cette sensation soudaine, expira l'air de ses poumons dans un autre gémissement qui lui échappa quand Baekhyun lui caressa le ventre jusqu'à l'une de ses pointes déjà durcies.

— C'est pas...- ah ! -comme si ça avait l'air de te déranger... Et tu participes aussi, traître... C'est pas vrai !

Troisième coup de bassin volontaire pour conclure sa réplique et la voix de Baekhyun monta d'une octave alors qu'il se crispait sur Jongdae tandis que celui-ci grognait sourdement en serrant sa prise sur la taille de son ami, tous deux étant déjà très pris par l'essoufflement.

— Okay, c'est bon, j'abdique ! Je me rends ! s'affola Baekhyun.

Il voulut quitter le canapé pour se remettre de ses émotions mais Jongdae ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et entrechoqua leur bassin pour la quatrième fois avant qu'il ne puisse s'extirper de ses bras. Baekhyun sembla en pleurer mais sa position et son souffle démontraient le contraire : un rapprochement de son corps, une recherche de sensation se fit inconsciemment mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendirent compte.

— Chen, pitié...

Comme pour prouver le contraire de ce qu'il prétendait, Baekhyun avait commencé à martyriser la clavicule de son ami et ondulait à présent du bassin.

— Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

Jongdae n'était malgré lui pas insensible au châtiment qu'il faisait subir à son meilleur ami et alors qu'il soupirait de bien-être à l'action de Baekhyun sur sa gorge, il le griffa à travers son t-shirt lorsqu'il lui administra un cinquième coup de bassin qui fut bien plus faible que les précédents, trop embué dans la volupté que pour se concentrer pleinement sur sa revanche. Et Baekhyun ne chercha plus à faire taire son plaisir ni même à résister. Bien qu'il continuait inconsciemment de le supplier sans pour autant vouloir se défaire de sa prise étant donné qu'il participait également aux joyeusetés :

— J'ai déjà dit- oh putain -que je me rendais. Je vais... Je vais pas-

Un sixième coup de bassin fusa avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase et il mordit le cou de son ami sous la sensation qui le submergea violemment.

— T'as pas intérêt... à me laisser des traces, toi. soupira Jongdae après un grognement satisfait. Je te le ferai payer.  
— Ah oui ? Et comment ça ?

Cette fois, ce fut Baekhyun qui entreprit de donner le septième coup de bassin. Mais contrairement à ceux de Jongdae, il n'était pas bref et intense, il était long, doux, il ondulait et il amenait un délicieux frisson se perdre dans tout le corps. Aucun des deux ne put y résister et ils gémirent de concert, se retrouvant encore plus sans souffle après cela.

— Bacon... râla Jongdae qui entreprit d'attaquer la zone érogène de son meilleur ami, y allant franco : des doigts volatiles pour le bas et une langue chaude et humide près de l'oreille en guise d'armes.  
— ...Hmmoui ? frissonna celui-ci dans un énième gémissement rendu rauque qui envahit Jongdae tandis qu'il ondulait inconsciemment plus vite contre le corps sous le sien.  
— Je te hais.  
— Et merde ! ...Ah ! C'est toi...- je vais pas tenir... -c'est toi qui as commencé, Chenchen-ah. le provoqua-t-il encore par un huitième coup de bassin de la même lignée que le précédent.

Baekhyun n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration suite à son déhanché que Jongdae en remettait une couche avec un neuvième. Un coup de bassin bien à lui, bref et intense, qui le fit presque crier de surprise mais aussi de plaisir tandis que Jongdae s'agrippa à lui avec force afin de garder le contrôle sur son corps et son esprit de plus en plus embrouillé. Ses lèvres aussi se refermèrent durement sur la peau qu'elles goûtaient, soit un lobe, et Baekhyun en eut une coupure prononcée dans la respiration.

— Non là... hoqueta-t-il difficilement, je vais vraiment pas-

Un dixième coup de bassin l'interrompit encore et il émit cette fois un son étranglé que Jongdae n'identifia que très bien. D'autant plus qu'il le sentait se frotter à lui de manière totalement inconsciente et désordonnée pour garder encore un peu de contact et de chaleur entre eux. Sans oublier qu'il avait son souffle saccadé qui bourdonnait dans son cou, tout contre sa gorge, trop près de sa clavicule à son goût.

— Merde. lâcha-t-il en se tortillant. Recule. Arrête. Dépêche-toi, bordel. Bacon, stop !

Ce fut à son tour de se libérer de la tension qui l'avait parcourue durant ces petites minutes de défi et Baekhyun réussit encore à gémir lorsqu'il le griffa plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, collés l'un à l'autre, à récupérer une respiration plus régulière, se contentant de sentir battre leur cœur effrénément puis de plus en plus calmement.  
Baekhyun s'était installé plus confortablement contre Jongdae qui avait refermé ses bras sur lui. Tous deux avaient fermé les yeux et un sourire serein flottait sur leur visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on vient encore de faire comme connerie, là ? s'enquit l'enlacé en enfouissant paradoxalement son visage dans le creux du cou de Jongdae pour en embrasser la morsure qu'il y avait tatouée et s'en faire pardonner.  
— C'est de ta faute, ça. répliqua son ami en caressant ses reins, là où il supposait l'avoir griffé à deux reprises. Si tu ne m'avais pas provoqué ainsi...  
— Je ne t'ai pas provoqué ! Je t'ai seulement effleuré ! le frappa-t-il doucement.  
— C'est ça, je te crois. rigola Jongdae. Allez debout, lui tapota-t-il l'épaule, je parie que ton homme te réclame, j'ai cru entendre ton téléphone sonner entre deux de tes gémissements ô combien mélodieux.  
— Je te signale que ça avait l'air de te faire du bien aussi, hein. se redressa Baekhyun en posant le menton sur sa poitrine. La preuve.

Et sans le lâcher du regard, il fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Jongdae jusqu'à son haine qui était effectivement bouillante et encore frémissante à son toucher, même à travers son pantalon. Il remonta ensuite sous son t-shirt et repartit à l'assaut de ses boutons de chair qu'il ne fit que caresser gentiment. Malgré ses rougeurs prononcées, Jongdae ne l'arrêta pas et ne lui dit rien mais son souffle, qui s'était à nouveau accéléré, se bloqua lorsque Baekhyun poussa le vice jusqu'à redescendre vers sa virilité, la contourner, pousser sur son intimité -ce qui lui arracha un frisson en plus d'une expiration brutale- et remonter caresser pour de bon son membre qui avait humidifié son pantalon à travers son boxer.

— Ah non, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon quota ! Ôte tes sales pattes de moi, espèce de pervers !

Baekhyun éclata de rire et quitta finalement sa position pour aller chercher son téléphone tandis que Jongdae soupirait de soulagement et s'asseyait correctement dans le canapé, un sourire amusé venant se pointer sur ses lèvres.

— La soirée est malheureusement bel et bien finie. apprit Baekhyun en revenant vers lui, une moue triste sur le visage qui s'effaça dès qu'il lut la suite de son message reçu. Oh, et Channie a gagné tous ses matches !  
— Eh bien c'est parfait, ça ! Que de bonnes nouvelles, ce soir. sourit Jongdae en repensant à cette portion de vie que Baekhyun lui avait dévoilée et à sa réaction face à son propre récit. Il l'a envoyé quand, son SMS ?  
— Il y a cinq minutes. On va y aller maintenant alors. T'es prêt ?

Le temps d'enfiler leur veste et les deux amis montèrent dans la voiture. Ils ne discutèrent presque pas, savourant le silence qui les entourait ou chantonnant parfois un air qu'ils se surprenaient à avoir en tête. Comme à chaque fois, Baekhyun passait par la maison de Jongdae avant d'aller rechercher Chanyeol, simplement parce que c'était sur le chemin, et l'on dut pratiquement les arracher l'un à l'autre quand ils furent sur le trottoir à se dire au revoir dans une longue accolade remplie d'émotion. Jongdae regarda Baekhyun s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'aie plus dans son champ de vision avant de rentrer chez lui en se moquant d'eux deux. Ils avaient encore déconné. Mais ils se connaissaient et connaissaient les limites alors rien d'ambigu ne les surprenait suite à des épisodes comme cette fin de soirée mais parfois, quand même... Ils pouvaient parfois aller très loin.

— Salut, toi. Ça fait longtemps, dis donc. susurra une voix douce alors qu'un corps chaud venait l'enlacer par derrière.  
— Quelques heures, oui. rigola-t-il en se retournant pour embrasser le nouveau venu. Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à m'accueillir quand je reviens de chez Baekhyun ? Tu es crevé !  
— Mais le lit est triste et froid sans toi...  
— Minseok, tu es un imbécile.  
— Minseok ? C'est qui, ça ? feint-il d'être surpris en quittant les bras de Jongdae.  
— Xiu, par pitié. éclata-t-il de rire. Fais pas cette tête-là, t'es trop craquant quand tu fais ton innocent. Ça devrait être interdit, d'ailleurs, tu me donnes envie de te bouffer tout cru. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Et il le poussa jusqu'à leur chambre, ses lèvres ayant déjà trouvé leurs compères et ses mains s'étant activées sans son consentement. Mais Minseok ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde et approuva l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Du côté de Baekhyun, celui-ci n'avait pas tardé à récupérer Chanyeol et, après un discret baiser de salutation et un rapide résumé des matches de la soirée, ils avaient quitté le club de snooker et les amis de Chanyeol pour rejoindre leur maison. Enfin arrivés, le couple s'était enfermé dans leur chambre sans plus attendre. En effet, durant le trajet, Baekhyun avait promit à Chanyeol de le récompenser comme il se devait de l'être pour son succès et ce dernier l'avait de suite attiré dans leur antre à peine le seuil franchi, pressé de retrouver la chaleur des bras de son homme.

_**End.**_

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première partie ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Au passage, pensez à commenter. J'aimerais vraiment connaître vos impressions face à ma petite expérience sur la narration. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ainsi mais je suis finalement fière du résultat. Bref, à vos claviers !


End file.
